


Not Quite Enemy Action

by sinceresapphire



Series: Oh Look, I've Been Prompted [18]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Once is happenstance. Twice is coincidence. Three times is enemy action" - Fitz has a new neighbor with an interesting bedroom behavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Enemy Action

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in part by this prompt but modified for my own needs:  
> Person A just moved in to the house next to Person B and discovers that their bedrooms are opposite each other too. They discover this because Person B doesn’t shut their curtains, leaving Person A to accidentally spy on them: getting dressed/undressed, coming out of the shower, doing embarrassing stuff, Eventually Person A gets caught spying, bonus points if Person B knew all along and was doing things intentionally. (otpprompts on tumblr)

Leopold Fitz had a good life.

He worked as an Engineer, had several close friends who he enjoyed spending time with, his family was flourishing and he had his health.

However, the one thing that was missing was someone he could spend his life with but Fitz was in no rush to settle down.

His best friend Jemma Simmons and her wife, Skye, thought it would do him some good to be involved with someone.

He could only roll his eyes every time either of them brought it up.

When he arrived home one day from a long day at work, Fitz noticed that the house next door had a ‘Sold’ sign on it.

It was about time that the house was sold.

The former owners, Mike and Raina Peterson outgrew the house with the birth of their twins because it was not built for five people.

It was still a nice house and in good condition because Mike was a brilliant handy man when he wasn’t working at S.H.I.E.L.D.

Once Fitz entered his own home, he paid no more thought about the new owner.

Over the next week, he saw a moving truck parked next door and the items being unloaded gave Fitz some idea of the kind of person his new neighbor was; though with so many people going in and out, he didn’t know which one was the owner.

On Thursday night, he got his first view of his neighbor and it wasn’t quite what Fitz thought it would be.

He forgot that his bedroom and the master bedroom of the other house faced each other.

So, when he entered his room…his attention was drawn to the music coming from his neighbor’s place and Fitz looked over without thinking.

Then his jaw dropped.

The dark-skinned male was built; there was no other word for it and his muscles looked like they could crush Fitz easily.

Only a pair of basketball shorts kept him from seeing everything that his neighbor had to offer.

Realizing that, Fitz accidentally knocked his alarm clock off his table then he quickly bent down to pick it up.

He was glad that the other man’s music was loud enough to cover the crash.

Pulling himself together, Fitz quickly left his room with flushed cheeks.

Over the next couple weeks, things got worse or better for Fitz depending on who was asked.

Of course, he said that he hated what was happening but Skye was enjoying it immensely because she thought this was exactly what he needed.

Fitz didn’t agree that seeing his neighbor, who he hasn’t even met yet, in various stages of undressing and nearly naked, was appropriate.

 Neither woman believed him.

Alright, so maybe he had to admit that his neighbor was very attractive but he didn’t know anything about him, let alone if he was into guys.

Another week had passed when Fitz finally got a chance to meet his new neighbor.

The mailman had accidentally placed some of Alphonso Mackenzie’s mail in his box so being the nice neighbor he was, (a voice in his head said if he really was a nice neighbor then he’d keep his curtains close which he ignored,) went next door to return the mail immediately because he didn’t know how important any of it may be.

Fitz rang the doorbell then patiently waited for his neighbor to appear.

Before he came over, he saw that the other man’s car was in the driveway so he was positive that he was home.

After a couple minutes, he contemplated ringing the bell again when the door opened.

Standing there in the shorts he saw him in the first time he saw him and a plain blue t-shirt was his neighbor who was much taller than he realized.

“Hey man. You’re my neighbor, right? I’ve seen you come and go but haven’t had a moment to introduce myself.  Friends call me, Mack.”

Fitz was still stuck on the height difference so it took him a few moments to respond.

“Uh, hi. I’m Leo Fitz, friends call me Fitz. It’s nice to meet you, Mack.”

It’s more than nice to meet him but he wasn’t going to say that.

Mack grinned.

“It’s great to finally put a name to the face. So what brought you to my door?”

“Oh, um yeah. Some of your mail ended up in my mail box by mistake so I thought that I would bring it over.”

He handed over a couple of envelopes.

A smirk appeared on Mack’s face.

“Is that it? Or is it just an excuse to meet me _face to face_?”

Fitz looked at him confused.

You know, you could have just placed the mail in my mail box.”

The thought hadn’t occurred to him causing Fitz to blush slightly.

“Nah man, it’s cool. Thanks for bringing it over. You wanna come in and we can get to know each other?”

Part of him wanted to make up some excuse because he was still embarrassed from seeing Mack without his permission but Fitz knew Skye and Jemma would yell at him because they know Fitz is interested.

At least, this will prevent Skye from doing something embarrassing so the two men would meet.

“Sure, if you aren’t busy.”

“Company would great. I’ve been wanting to meet you.”

Mack moved out of the way so Fitz could enter.

Removing his shoes out of habit, he looked around the hallway and noticed how different it was since he helped the Petersons move out.

“Been in this house before?”

“Yeah, the neighbors were and are good friends. I helped them pack up along with a few other friends.”

“That’s cool, man.”

Fitz followed him into the kitchen.

Looking around, he took in the cozy interior a bit surprised because it wasn’t quite what he was expecting.

“Yeah…..my ma got her hands on kitchen while I was busy settin’ up my garage; been too lazy to get around to changing it.”

“Well, she did a good job at it.”

It certainly looked a lot better than when Jemma decided his kitchen needed to be updated.

Fitz shuddered; that hadn’t turned out so well.

“Want a beer?

“Sure.”

Mack headed over the fridge and grabbed a couple beers then walked back over before opening them and handing one to Fitz.

“So Fitz, tell me something about you.”

“I’m an engineer who is originally from Scotland where it was just me and my mum and my best friend is named Jemma.”

Fitz thought he saw Mack tense up when he mentioned Jemma but guessed it was only a figment of his imagination.

“So you and this Jemma……you two together?”

Mack tried to asked nonchalantly.

“No, she’s married and I like her wife, Skye. The three of us were friends for years but their pining for each other nearly drove me up a wall.”

There was clear affection in Fitz’ voice.

“Oh really? That’s cool…..”

He tried to play it off but Mack was curious about Fitz.

“You can’t imagine how many times both of them were mistaken for my girlfriend when neither Jemma nor I swing that way and I’m not Skye’s type.’

Fitz hoped he hadn’t read the other man wrong.

Conversation shifted from there to what they both did for their work and their mutual interest in tinkering though on different scales.

When his beer was almost gone, Fitz wondered if he should say something about the curtains.

He ran his finger around the mouth of the bottle as he looked at it.

“So……I’m not sure if you’re aware but our rooms face each other and I may have accidentally seen more of you than you’re probably comfortable with.”

Though, with the way Mack was sitting in his chair, he seemed pretty comfortable.

Mack lifted up his bottle to hide a grin behind it as he had been wondering if Fitz was going to say anything about it.

After a few moments, Fitz realized something.

“Earlier, you said something about face to face, you already knew!”

He couldn’t help blushing especially when Mack nodded his head.

“Yeah I knew though didn’t know if you’d say something.”

“Since when?”

“The first night you saw me.”

Fitz’ eyes widened in shock.

“You knew and kept doing it, so…..you were doing it on purpose every time afterwards?”

“Actually….the first time was on purpose too. My friend, Hunter, dared me to after I made a comment about finding you attractive. I’d seen you a couple times like when I was looking at the house.”

“I…..wow. I don’t know what to say.”

Mack leaned forward slightly.

“If you liked the view would be a good place to start.”

Determined to pay him back for this, Fitz didn’t respond right away and just stared at him.

“To find that out, you’re gonna have to go out on a date with me first.”

Mack hadn’t been expecting that but smiled brightly as he nodded.

“Sounds good to me. While we’re on the subject of confessing things….the mail man didn’t accidentally put my mail in your mail box, that was the work of my friend Hunter’s girlfriend, Bobbi. She was tired of waiting for me to do something more proactive.”

“Seems like you got some interesting friends who make quite the pair.”

“I do. You should meet them sometime.”

Fitz nodded, hoping he knew what he was getting himself into.


End file.
